


What the Mind Forgets

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Canon Divergence, Crying, Discord: Poulécriture, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Near Death Experiences, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Surgery, Translation, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, author : Crazy_Pairing_Person
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Yamaguchi n'avait jamais mentionné avoir la maladie de Hanahaki à Tsukishima. Pas avant qu'il ne s'effondre en pleine rue, crachant plus de sang que de fleurs.Yamaguchi n'avait jamais prévu de se faire opérer. Pas avant que Tsukishima n'éclate en sanglots au milieu de l'hôpital, le suppliant de se faire opérer, de ne pas mourir.Et Tsukishima n'avait jamais pensé être la raison pour laquelle Yamaguchi avait failli mourir.Pas avant que la mère de Yamaguchi ne lui demande de ne plus parler à son meilleur ami pendant un mois entier.-Une histoire où des souvenirs et des amitiés sont détruits et Tsukishima attend patiemment le jour où il pourra de nouveau se tenir aux côtés de Yamaguchi.Si seulement Yamaguchi pouvait arrêter d'essayer de retrouver les souvenirs qu'il avait perdus.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Kudos: 5
Collections: Poulécriture





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What the Mind Forgets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512554) by [Crazy_Pairing_Person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person). 



« **Tsukki !** »

Tsukishima leva la tête en entendant une voix familière accompagnée du surnom qu'une seule personne au monde avait le droit d'utiliser. « **Yamaguchi** , le salua-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils. **Tu as une tête horrible. Tu n'as pas bien dormi ?** »

Yamaguchi s'arrêta et rit nerveusement en baissant un peu la tête. Tsukishima pouvait voir ses oreilles rougir. « **Ah... Je suppose que non. Pardon, Tsukki. On dirait bien que je ne peux rien te cacher.**

\- **Bien sûr que non, imbécile** , marmonna Tsukishima. »

Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone.

« **Allez, on a assez de temps pour s'arrêter à une supérette. Tu as besoin d'un café pour te réveiller.**

\- **O-Oh, mais je crois que je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi...** dit Yamaguchi en suivant Tsukishima. »

Le blond pouvait l'entendre chercher dans ses poches en même temps qu'il marchait et il claqua soudainement sa langue.

« **Idiot. Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que ce serait _toi_ qui l'achèterais.** »

Yamaguchi s'arrêta un instant, puis il laissa échapper un rire qui sonnait bien trop faux. « **C'est bon, Tsukki. On va s'entraîner et ça va me–**

\- **Fatiguer encore plus. Tu auras de la chance si tu arrives à rester réveiller jusqu'à midi** , dit Tsukishima. **Et puis tu m'achètes toujours des choses au café. Laisse-moi te retourner la faveur pour une fois.** »

Lorsque Tsukishima n'entendit pas Yamaguchi le suivre, il se retourna, commençant à s'impatienter. « **Dépêche-toi, Yamaguchi** , dit-il, son ton ne laissant clairement pas la place pour qu'il refuse et les mots passant ses lèvres avant même qu'il ait vu l'état de son ami. »

Yamaguchi était plié en deux, une main sur son estomac et l'autre contre sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais Tsukishima pouvait voir que des larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

Immédiatement, Tsukishima oublia leur conversation et accourut à ses côtés.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es malade ? Tu vas vomir ? Qu–**

\- **Tsukki...** » Yamaguchi enleva sa main de devant sa bouche pour parler. « **Ne... Tu rends ça...** »

Une longue quinte de toux le força à arrêter de parler. Tsukishima sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et il s'agenouilla devant Yamaguchi, essayant de comprendre quel était le problème. Il posa une main sur son épaule. « **Yamaguchi** , dit-il, la voix tremblante. **Yamaguchi, regarde-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me regarder ?** »

Yamaguchi secoua la tête rapidement et repoussa la main de Tsukishima. « **Je vais b-bi–** »

Il n'avait même pas à réussi à terminer son mensonge qu'il ne put se retenir. Tsukishima regarda avec horreur les jambes de Yamaguchi le lâcher alors qu'un horrible mélange de fleurs et de sang passait la barrière de ses lèvres, se déversant en d'immondes flaques sur le trottoir.

Tsukishima n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et sortit son téléphone pour appeler sa mère, la suppliant de venir les chercher pour les emmener à l'hôpital. Il parla rapidement, désespéré, et il dut se répéter plusieurs fois à cause des soubresauts dans sa voix.

Une fois sa mère en route et après qu'elle lui ait promis d'appeler les parents de Yamaguchi, Tsukishima se laissa tomber à genoux, essayant de croiser le regard vitreux et rempli de larmes de son meilleur ami qui semblait déterminé à l'éviter.

« **Depuis combien de temps ?** réussit-il à dire. **Depuis combien de temps tu me le caches ?** » Yamaguchi n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner, mais Tsukishima n'en avait pas besoin d'une.

Le fait qu'il y avait plus de sang que de fleurs suffisait à lui dire qu'il était malade depuis bien longtemps.

Et lui... Tsukishima n'avait rien remarqué. Il avait été aveugle à la douleur de son meilleur ami depuis tout ce temps. Si ça avait été l'inverse, s'il avait eu cette maladie, Yamaguchi l'aurait aussitôt remarqué. Parce que Yamaguchi avait toujours été un meilleur ami qu'il ne pourrait jamais être.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Tsukishima s'était mis à pleurer à son tour.

Leur entraînement et l'école devraient attendre. La vie de Yamaguchi était en danger et il était bien plus important que le reste.


	2. Chapter 2

« **Comment ça tu ne vas pas te faire opérer ?** »

La voix de Tsukishima était encore plus sèche qu'habituellement. Mais bon, la personne à qui il parlait, son meilleur ami, n'avait pas pour habitude de dire qu'elle voulait mourir. Aujourd'hui était un jour avec plein de nouveautés.

Yamaguchi détourna le regard, ses bras autour de son torse comme s'ils pouvaient le protéger du regard noir de Tsukishima. « **J'ai seize ans** , rétorqua-t-il. **Je peux refuser l'opération si je veux. Mes parents ne peuvent rien y faire et toi encore moins.**

\- **C'est ce que tu crois ?** cracha Tsukishima, les poings serrés. **Je t'attacherais moi-même à cette table d'opération si je dois le faire. Je mettrai ma main dans ta gorge et arracherai ces fleurs comme si c'était des mauvaises herbes. Tu te feras retirer ces merdes, peu importe comment. Je ne vais _pas_ te laisser mourir, pauvre imbécile.** »

Yamaguchi laissa échapper un rire jaune.

« **Oh, tu crois que tu ne vas pas me laisser mourir ?** dit-il, fusillant Tsukishima du regard. »

Cette vue fut suffisante pour faire hésiter Tsukishima, mais ce n'était pas tout ce que Yamaguchi avait en réserve. « **Je suis sûr que ce serait illégal que tu fasses cette opération toi-même. En fait, la plupart des chirurgiens les plus doués refusent de la faire à cause du taux de mortalité. Tu ne veux pas que je meurs et pourtant tu me menaces de me tuer de tes propres mains. Dis-moi, _Tsukishima_ , tu vois l'ironie de ce que tu dis ou est-ce que tes lunettes ne sont là que pour décorer ?** »

Tsukishima fixa Yamaguchi, abasourdi. Si ces mots n'avaient pas été suffisants pour le choquer, la façon féroce dont Yamaguchi avait prononcé son nom, elle, l'aurait été. Il parlait comme si sa simple existence était un poison dont le monde entier était victime.

C'était son meilleur ami. Celui qui avait toujours été à ses côtés, peu importe ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés au point de ne plus se parler, en fait, ils ne s'étaient presque jamais disputés.

Il n'avait jamais vu Yamaguchi le regarder ainsi.

Et dire que c'était juste parce qu'il voulait qu'il _vive_... Dire que c'était parce que _mourir_ ne dérangeait pas Yamaguchi...

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, Tsukishima éclata en sanglots. Parce que Yamaguchi essayait de s'éloigner de lui. Il essayait de laisser Tsukishima seul, de lui prendre son seul et unique ami.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter de penser à une vie sans Yamaguchi.

Rien que d'y penser, cela lui donnait l'impression que le monde autour de lui allait s'effondrer. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il ressentirait lorsque cela arriverait.

C'était maintenant au tour de Yamaguchi d'être abasourdi. Tsukishima n'avait jamais autant pleuré, ni en public, ni lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Ses pleurs étaient habituellement silencieux, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu sangloter comme un enfant, pas même lorsqu'il _était_ un enfant.

« **Tsu... Tsukki ?**

\- **S'il te plaît, Yamaguchi** , réussit à dire Tsukishima malgré ses sanglots. **S'il te plaît. Tu ne peux pas m-mourir... Je ne veux pas te p-perdre... S'il te plaît... Tu es mon seul ami... Mon meilleur ami... Ne me laisse pas tout seul... S'il te plaît...** »

Yamaguchi détourna le regard, ses doigts jouant avec les pansements autour du cathéter qu'on lui avait mis lorsqu'il était arrivé. Une machine à côté du lit émettait un bip pour mesurer son pouls, le seul bruit brisant le silence de la chambre avec les reniflements et les sanglots de Tsukishima. « **Je ne suis pas ton seul–**

\- **Si** , insista Tsukishima avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. **Tu es le seul qui... Qui me connaît vraiment... Tu me connais mieux que ma propre famille... J'ai d-d'autres amis, m-mais tu es... tu es différent d-des autres... T-Tu as toujours été avec m-moi... Je ne veux pas... J-Je ne veux pas te p-perdre... N-Ne me laisse pas tout seul... Je...** » Il renifla bruyamment. « **S'il te plaît... Y-Yamaguchi, s'il te plaît...**

\- **Tsukki...** soupira Yamaguchi. »

Il croisa les mains sur ses jambes.

« **D'accord... D'accord, je vais le faire. Je vais me faire opérer.** »

A ces mots, Tsukishima laissa échapper un dernier sanglot et se frotta les yeux. « **V... Vraiment... ?**

\- **Oui...** soupira Yamaguchi. **De toute façon je... je dois me séparer de ces sentiments. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois... seul. Je vais me faire opérer.** » Il déglutit difficilement. « **Va... Va leur dire. Ils m'ont dit que je devais signer des papiers avant.**

\- **D-D'accord** , dit Tsukishima. **Ok, j'y vais.** » Il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. « **Je reviendrai avec elles.** »

Yamaguchi sourit tristement à Tsukishima. « **Oui. A tout à l'heure, Tsukki.** »

Tsukishima quitta la chambre, rejoignant sa mère et celle de Yamaguchi. « **Il a dit qu'il allait se faire opérer.** »

Les deux femmes soupirèrent de soulagement. « **Merci de l'avoir convaincu, Kei-kun** , dit la mère de Yamaguchi en lui souriant. **Je savais que tu pourrait lui faire entendre raison.** »

Tsukishima acquiesça faiblement. « **Oui... Où est le docteur ?**

- **Je vais le chercher. Tu devrais aller à l'école** , répondit-elle. »

Tsukishima fronça les sourcils. « **Non** , dit-il. **Mon meilleur ami a besoin de moi. Je n'irai pas en cours tant que je ne suis pas certain qu'il va bien.**

\- **Tout va bien se passer** , dit sa propre mère. **C'est un hôpital, Kei, on va s'occuper de lui. Tous les docteurs savent quoi faire pour lui.** »

Tsukishima le savait. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait, quelque chose au fond de lui lui répétait qu'il devait rester. Il envoya un regard désespéré aux deux femmes, mais elles ne flanchèrent pas. « **Tu pourras le voir après l'école** , dit sa mère. **Mais tu dois y aller, au moins pour lui prendre les devoirs, d'accord ?** »

Il ne pouvait rien dire face à ça. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et il acquiesça. « **D'accord...** »

Mais même après avoir quitté l'hôpital, cette voix ne cessait de le déranger, de le supplier de rester aux côtés de son meilleur ami...


	3. Chapter 3

Yamaguchi avait – presque – oublié combien de photos de Tsukishima et lui il avait dans son téléphone. Tellement... C'était lui qui avait insisté pour prendre la plupart d'entre elles.

Elles devaient disparaître.

Il regarda chacune d'entre elles, examinant l'éclat dans ses yeux, puis le regard ennuyé, mais affectueux de Tsukishima.

Puis, une fois satisfait, une fois qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir gravé ce souvenir, qui allait disparaître dans quelques instants, dans son cerveau, il les supprimait.

Une fois que chaque photo de Tsukishima fut partie – il y en avait plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé – il passa aux messages.

Il y en avait encore plus. Ils s'envoyaient des messages tous les soirs, surtout si Yamaguchi devait rester pour s'entraîner au lieu de rentrer avec son ami. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des messages stupides, des conversations sans aucun sens. Certains étaient juste Yamaguchi demandant de l'aide pour ses devoirs d'anglais.

Tous devaient disparaître.

Lorsqu'il atteignit une conversation qui datait d'un an, il se rendit compte qu'il serait incapable de tout lire avant son opération. Peu importe à quel point il n'en avait pas envie, il devrait serrer les dents et tout supprimer.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Après quelques clics, les conversations, les messages envoyés au beau milieu de la nuit et les questions philosophiques étranges ainsi que les mots d'encouragement qu'ils partageaient avant un match ou un examen, disparurent à tout jamais.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à supprimer.

Il alla dans ses contacts et cliqua sur le nom de Tsukishima.

Il fixa la petite icône de la poubelle, essayant de forcer son pouce à cliquer dessus. Il devait tout faire disparaître, se débarrasser des traces de son amitié avec Tsukishima.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en souviendrait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il serait capable de regretter sa décision.

Et pourtant, il continua de fixer son écran, paralysé par la peur.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et il sursauta, lâchant son téléphone qui tomba sur ses jambes. Il releva brusquement la tête, croisant le regard du chirurgien.

Son estomac se tordant, il comprit que c'était l'heure. C'était l'heure de se débarrasser de ses sentiments. C'était l'heure de faire disparaître tous les souvenirs de son meilleur ami ainsi que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

« **Vous êtes prêt ?** demanda le chirurgien d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant mais qui ne fit qu'accroître l'anxiété de Yamaguchi. »

Il ne put qu'acquiescer.

Tsukishima.... Tsukki ne voulait pas qu'il meure.

Une fois tout terminé, il serait fou de rage. Lorsqu'il comprendrait que Yamaguchi ne lui avait pas dit qui il aimait. Lorsqu'il comprendrait que Yamaguchi, sans mourir, l'avait quand même laissé seul.

Mais au moins, Yamaguchi n'en aurait plus rien à faire.

Cette pensée lui donna une impression de paix morbide.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
